


Noises

by leggyfae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, BDSM, Gen, Light BDSM, Multi, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, ambiguous partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: “Stop making noises, or I’ll have to gag you.”A short drabble inspired by a the suggestion of a friend. Who Lotor’s partner is, is up to you





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriannWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/gifts).



He’d been tied up for hours. Arms strapped together behind his back, knees forced apart with a well placed spreader bar. Blindfolded, deprived of everything except for what he could hear and what he could feel. It was bliss. It was torture. It was everything that he’d asked for.

  
They were still in the room. He could feel their eyes on him, watching him, teasing him with what he could not yet have. Toying with him like it was a game.

  
“It is a game, isn’t it? You asked to be played with. I’m giving it to you.”

  
The settings on the toy changed and Lotor whined, arching as best as he could with how he was tied up. His dick twitched, precum leaking from the slit. This was agony. He was going to die. This was going to kill him.

  
“Hush. You aren’t going to die. Trust me. I’m going to take care of you, you just need to trust me.”

  
Fingers brushed through his hair, pushing it out of his face, off of his neck. A gentle tug had him tilting his head to the side, panting as lips pressed against his fluttering pulse. “Please.”  
“Hush, darling,” Words whispered against his fever hot skin.

  
The grip on his hair tightened, tugging until he cried out. A second hand came into play, brushing down his chest, touch feather light. Dragging down to the insides of his thighs. A moan slipped passed his lips and the hand on his thigh pulled away. “N-No, please. I--”

  
“Stop making noise, or I’ll have to gag you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if I get enough demand, who knows


End file.
